


你身上怎么会有我的信息素！？（下）

by JINfff0901



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, bjyxszd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINfff0901/pseuds/JINfff0901





	你身上怎么会有我的信息素！？（下）

下

“战哥，你今天身上味道有点浓啊。”一起合作的男演员这样说道。  
肖战有苦说不出，妈的，谁能想到这次他带的是王一博的信息素啊。缘分这种东西还真是玄妙，特别是买到了合作男演员的信息素剂，概率小到微乎其微。  
而且一想到昨晚发生的事，肖战再次捂脸。他一边用手朝着脸扇风一边偷偷看向王一博，后者却一下抓住了他的视线，给了他一个爱豆标准wink，肖战当然不甘示弱，立刻就做出一副呕吐状，加速的心跳却暴露了他的内心。  
王一博这人，怎么那么淡定？  
整整一天，肖战一直观察着王一博的举动，对方好像没事人一样，在片场里偶尔和他打打闹闹，下手还极其残忍，肖战忍不住发出来自灵魂深处的疑问，把眼睛瞪得大大的。  
钢铁直男也不过如此了吧，都知道他是omega了，还不知道手下留情。  
肖战拖着疲倦的身躯回到酒店，心中只剩下睡觉一个念头，他潦草地冲了个澡，一头扎进洁白柔软的床上，正打算会会周公，门就被敲响了。  
“战哥，你开一下门！”  
是王一博，肖战一脸警觉地打开门，却没有让人进去的意思。  
“战哥，”王一博轻声喊他，双眸亮晶晶的，“一个临时标记是没有用的，我来帮你加固加固。”  
肖战一时间懵逼了，结巴着回答：“不……不用，我有抑制剂……我马上去拿！”  
王一博笑了，一只手紧紧攥着肖战的手腕，侧身进了他的房间并把门锁好：“我昨天就扔了。”  
“喂，你！”昨晚就不该跟他说放抑制剂的地方。  
王一博把人逼到床边，另一只手轻轻摩挲肖战的后颈，随后他也不隐藏自己的信息素，任凭它尽情释放，直到充满整个房间。

王一博弄得太狠了，肖战只觉得身上跟车轮子碾过一样，动哪哪疼，还很爽。下嘴唇还被人用牙齿碾磨着，肖战发出细碎的气音，双手环过王一博的脖子，尽可能把身体贴合过去。  
活了二十多年，肖战第一次和人一起度过发情期，王一博年轻气盛，可能也是第一次做这种事，只会箍紧他的腰，大力冲撞，可怖的性器一下子顶到他身体深处，又迅速抽出，连甬道里的软肉都不及反应，只能紧紧吸附住这根炙热的肉棒。  
“战哥……你里面好舒服……”王一博叹道，刚刚肖战高潮的时候，体内温热的液体瞬间浇到了他的龟头上，爽得他头皮发麻。肖战还没有反应过来，小穴已经下意识收缩，又把王一博的性器夹的紧紧的。  
王一博要疯了，肖战的身体让他崩掉了理智的弦，此时只想操他，标记他，让他成为自己的人。他凑近肖战的后颈，那处地方正肆无忌惮地发出诱人的香甜气息，肖战果然跟信息素一样甜，王一博将肖战翻了身，性器在他体内转了一圈，又开始冲撞起来。  
“哈……啊……王一博！一博……慢一点……”  
肖战就像从水里捞出来一样，平时他就是容易出汗的体质，现在更是整个人都湿漉漉的，而且皮肤透着粉红，性感的要命。他的脑子里空白一片，随着王一博的动作却慢慢描摹出了他性器的形状，肖战难堪地呻吟一声，伸手在脸上抹了一把，还一边撩头发一边想偷偷看王一博一眼，这一眼把王一博看愣了，他俯下身，掐住肖战的下颚，给了他一个激烈漫长的吻。  
他的身体已经完全打开了，王一博的学习能力很强他知道，没想到在这方面也是能很快找到技巧的，体内的敏感点被发现后，肖战几乎快丢掉半条命，王一博像是找到玩具的小孩，磨着那处欺负他，肖战哥哥弟弟地乱喊一通，结果只换来王一博更加粗暴的对待。  
“王一博！你不要……你还是人吗……啊……”  
快感一波一波进入他的神经，肖战的喉咙喊得又干又涩，下身再也吐不出什么了。  
但当王一博的肉刃开始激烈地往某处顶撞时，肖战顿时理智回笼，那是他的生殖腔！肖战开始剧烈挣扎起来，不行，现在还不能被标记。  
“对不起，战哥我不进去，你别哭……”当身后的人紧张的声音传过来，肖战才注意到自己的眼泪正啪嗒啪嗒地滴在床上。  
不是，这是爽哭的。不过这个说出来更丢人，肖战沉默了，理解错就理解错，反正他也有这个想法。  
“战哥……我可以射在你脸上吗？”王一博粗喘着气，细碎的吻落在他漂亮的背上。  
“……”  
最后还是给这个小朋友如愿了，真狠啊，一股一股白浊从面前那根凶器似的肉棒里喷射出来，肖战下意识闭上了眼，任凭白浊顺着脸颊滴下，他舌头一伸，顺便舔去了嘴角的几滴。  
王一博眼神一暗，又把肖战推倒了。  
“喂！你干嘛！”  
“哥哥，我又硬了……”

行吧，就是明天要请假了，肖战累得不行，还好omega天赋异禀，不然这么做下去他真的怕会被干死在床上。


End file.
